She is Love
by EAMC-iloove
Summary: Mikan Sakura is love. She is love and she is all I need. NxM. Antoher Song-Fic!


**She is love**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/n:** I got LSS with this song so I decided to make a song fic one shot. Ha-ha! Drop a review after you read this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice and the song She is love. :)

* * *

"You're dismiss." Persona said.

"Hn." Was only my response. Instead of walking away first, I just stood there waiting for him to vanish first. He turned around and vanishes in the air. I still stay there, not moving any inch when I was sure that he was gone, I too turned around and walk away.

I started to walk slowly so my wound wouldn't bleed but instead of proceeding to my room I proceed to someone's room. When I arrived at the tree in front of the person's room, I jumped at the tree and because of that reckless move the wound in my shoulder started to bleed.

"Damn it." I muttered. I was thinking of entering her room but if she sees this wound, she'll surely panic. So I jumped down from the tree and proceeded to my room.

I was walking alone in the dark hallway, holding my right shoulder. It was bleeding badly that a lot of blood was gone. And because of the stupid wound, I almost stumble down in walking to my room. I panted lightly as I silently walk.

Damn this Alice. Damn these missions. It makes me feel weak.

After minutes of walking and almost stumbling down, I arrived in my room. I click the door open and when I was about to step in, I notice a familiar brunette sitting beside my room's door and she was actually sleeping.

I notice her face and she looks like an angel that fallen from the heaven. She looks peaceful, innocent and damn right beautiful. I wanted to stare in her peaceful face but sadly I need to wake her up.

I bent slightly and poke her head. "Oi, polka." I called her. She didn't wake up so I pulled her silky strawberry scent long hair. She fall towards the floor and woke up. She stood up and glared at me. "Why you! That hurts you know!"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut your big mouth polka."

"Hmph," she cutely pouted. Wait; did I just say the word cute?

"Now what are you doing here?" And I thought she was already sleeping.

"I just wanna check if you're okay."

"I'm okay, now go back to your room and sleep." I said.

"Don't be rude! I just want to—"she stopped talking. I notice her looking at my shoulder. Shit, she notices. "You're hurt, Natsume! It's bleeding." She panicky said.

"That's nothing."

"It's not nothing." She grab my left hand and opened the door of my room.

"What are you doing?"

She faced me and flashes the smile that brightens the darkest moment of my life. Ew, I sound like a hopeless romantic lad. Rephrase that, she faced me and flashes the smile that I lo-like. "I'll treat your wounds."

_**I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around,  
But she takes it all for me.**_

My heart skip a beat when she said that. She drags me towards my room. "Lay down, Natsume. I'll get the medicine kit." She said as she went to my bathroom. I lay down as I wince in pain. Then Mikan appeared, holding the medicine kit. She sat beside my lying body.

"Take your shirt off." She orders.

I smirk. "Are you going to harass me while I'm in pain?"

A vein pops in her head as she glared at me. "You pervert! I'll just treat your wounds."

"Why? It'll be no use. I'll just die." Well that's the truth. I'll eventually die. Maybe not now but in the future.

She spanks my arm and glared at me. "Don't say that! You'll not die. As long as I'm here you will not die."

_**And I lost my faith, in my darkest days,  
But she makes me want to believe.**_

I just stared at her. Did I just hear it right?

"J…Just take your shirt off."

I sighed and took off my shirt. I started at her again and observe that she was gaping at my muscular body. I smirked. "Like what you're seeing?"

She blushed and look away. She didn't fight back at my tease. She opened the kit and took some painkillers and medicine. She applied some medicine on my wound. I slightly wince. "Be careful."

She rolled her eyes. "It will really hurt Natsume. Your wound is deep. Just stay still." She smiled at me. "It'll be okay."

She applied again and I wince again. I stared at her face though she looks haggard and she has a messy hair she still look beautiful. Her brown eyes look so innocent. I looked at her eyes and I can see her eyes were full of concern, kindness and love? My eyes move on her mouth. Her delicious tempting red lips. The lips where her smile always flashes and where her cute pout can be seen. Her facial features look perfect. Whenever I looked at her face it makes me fall deeper and deeper and it makes me want her and need her more.

_**They call her love, love, love, love, love. (x2)  
She is love, and she is all I need.  
She's all I need.**_

As I appreciate her facial features I thought something. What if I never met her? What if she didn't arrive at this Academy? What if she didn't become Imai's bestfriend? What if she didn't follow Imai over here? Will I be able to meet her? Will I be able to see her smile? Will I be able feel her warm touch? Will I be able to love her? I unconsciously shook my head and polka thought I felt pain again.

"You okay?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yea,"

I can't imagine my life without her. Surely my life will be dull and boring again. When she step into my life she showed me a lot of things. She showed me that somehow my crappy life can be beautiful. She taught me how to look at the bright side of life. Whenever I fall she'll always be there to help me stand up. She showed me that a person like me can fall to a person like her. She showed me the true meaning of love, that deep inside my stone heart is a soft spot that was meant for her.

_**Well I had my ways, they were all in vain,  
And she waited patiently.**_

Whenever I wanted to surrender, she was always there to tell me not to. She makes me strong, not just physically but also mentally and emotionally. All my life, all I wanted is to die, to end this dullness and this pain that I always feel but when she arrive into my life that want was lost. As days goes by, I pray to Kami-sama not to get me. Not yet. Not now.

Just let me spent some more years with her. Just let me feel how to be happy because it's not everyday that I'll meet someone like her, someone like Mikan.

_**It was all the same, all my pride and shame,  
And she put me on my feet.**_

"Done." She smiled.

I just looked at her, ignoring what she said. She looked at me uneasily. "Natsume, is there anyth—" I cut her off with a kiss. She was shock on what I did but then I felt her gave in. She wraps her hands around my neck as I wrap mine in her waist.

We kissed passionately but then we needed air so we broke the kiss. She looked at me with a blush on her face.

"Natsume," she softly said. "I….Uh, well…." She didn't look at me. She stick her eyes in the floor avoiding my gaze.

"I love you." I blurted out.

She removed her eyes from the floor and looked at me. Her eyes were wide as a plate. She looked shock at my sudden confession. Me too, I am shock.

I don't know what I am thinking when I said those words. My inner self wanted to confess so I just slipped. But then I felt regret when I saw her reaction. I'm now expecting of rejection.

Rejection.

Damn it. I'm now scared because of that word. Rejection. Crap. But then at least I confess my feelings to her. I know it'll be painful if she rejects me but at least she already knows what I feel. It's now or never right? But I still can't accept the reje—

"I love you too." She said while smiling sweetly at me.

_**They call her love, love, love, love, love. **_

_**She is love, and she is all I need. **_

And now it's my time to be shock. Did I just hear it right? "What…?"

She giggled at my reaction. "I said I love you too. I love you, Natsume Hyuuga. I love you. I love you. I lo—"

I grab her arm and kissed her again and she kissed back. I felt so happy right now. Never in my life had I felt such happiness like this. Like I wanted to scream my heart out and brag to everyone that Mikan loves me too. I wanted to laugh out loud now. I wanted to shout for joy. I felt happily secure in the knowledge that I did not waited in vain.

We broke the kiss as our eyes open at the same time.

She smiled at me. "I need to go back now,"

_**They call her love, love, love, love, love. **_

_**She is love, and she is all I need. **_

"No, you'll sleep here."

"But-"

I cut her off. "No buts." I grab her wrist and let her body rest beside mine. I hugged her and pressed my body to hers.

"Good night Natsume." I heard her mumble.

I kissed her in the forehead. "Good night, Mikan."

_**They call her love, love, love, love, love. **_

I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes. I love Mikan so much. I need her. I want her and right now she is mine. All mine. She si love and she is all I need.

_**She is love, and she is all I need.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Hope you like it. Is it OOC? Please tell me! Drop a review, please! Thanks :)**


End file.
